supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milton Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Isaiah: "(bleep) OFF!" Announcer: "Tiana goes to Scranton to find a violent 18-year-old..." pushes Zachary down the stairs, causing him to cry throws a vase at Becca, making her cry Announcer: "...who attacks his siblings." Isaiah: "F(bleep) YOU! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" throws UNO cards at Becca as Isaiah pushes Kimmy to the ground and attacks Kimmy by punching, kicking, hitting, and slapping her Kimmy: "STOP, ISAIAH!" Announcer: "And the parents can't stand him anymore..." Wilma: "I can't do this. I won't deal with this s(bleep) anymore!" runs off crying Gordon: "I can't help it..." Announcer: "...so can the kids." Kimmy: "I hate Isaiah! He's so mean!" Tiana: "Can Tiana deal with this mean teen?" hits Zachary Isaiah: "OH (bleep) YOU, (bleep)HEAD!" Submission Reel Tiana: "I am here at Scranton, Pennsylvania and I need to help a family. Let's see what we have here." ???: "Hello, I am Wilma. I am 51." ???: "And I'm Gordon and I am 47." Wilma: "We are the Miltons. We have Isaiah who is 18, Kimmy who is 12, Becca who is 9, and Zachary, who is 5." Isaiah: "GO (bleep) YOURSELF!" Gordon: "Isaiah loves to swear..." Isaiah: "YOU ARE A C(bleep)!" Wilma: "...and he's an animal abuser." slices off a squirrel's tail hits a bird with a baseball bat Isaiah: "(bleep) YOU, (bleep)!" Gordon: "When he wins, he brags about winning and loves to tease his siblings." Isaiah: "I won! You losers lose! Idiots!" Isaiah: "Kimmy, you are the biggest bimbo ever!" Wilma: "And when he loses, he throws tantrums." Isaiah: "BUT THAT IS NOT (bleep)ING FAIR!" flips the table Isaiah: "AAAAARGH! I HATE YOU, BECCA! YOU WON AND I LOST!" slaps Becca pinches Kimmy as she cries Isaiah: "Awww, what's the matter? Is the little loser baby gonna cry?" Gordon: "He loves to vandalize things in his siblings' rooms, including our rooms." throws red paint at Kimmy's bed Isaiah: "Stupid skank!" pees on a vase draws a mustache and an eyepatch on Becca's face on a portrait Isaiah: "Ha ha! Sissy!" Wilma and Gordon: "Supernanny, we need your help!" Tiana: "Don't worry, I got this." Observation Begins AM Morning rings the doorbell to: Isaiah hitting Kimmy with a pillow Isaiah: "Ha ha! Loser!" Kimmy: "Stop!" flips the bird at Kimmy Isaiah: "My finger to you, (bleep)!" Kimmy: "Mom! Isaiah is being mean to me!" Isaiah: "She won't let me watch my favorite show!" Wilma: "Isaiah!" opens the door to reveal Tiana Tiana: "Hi, you must be..." Wilma: "Wilma. Wilma Milton." Tiana: "Hi, Wilma." The Talk Wilma: "The last school he was expelled from was Bais Yaakov Of Scranton because he brought a weapon." Observation Continues Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Naughty Swivel Tiana: "It was long before when Isaiah called Kimmy, Becca and Zachary names when playing Monopoly." kids were playing Monopoly Isaiah: "Ha! I got lucky! In your face, losers!" Kimmy: "Can you stop calling us, losers?" Isaiah: "NEVER! YOU ARE ALL SKANKS EXCEPT FOR ZACHARY!" Becca: "I'm 9, she's 12. We're not the skanks here." Isaiah: "SHUT YOUR FACE, (bleep)HOLE!" begins to throw a vase at Becca Isaiah: "That's payback for winning!" cries Gordon: "What's going on?" Wilma: "What happened?" Becca: "Isaiah threw a vase at me when he won!" Tiana: "That's it! You are going to the Naughty Swivel." Isaiah: "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" Becca: "Yes, you will. You hear what Tiana said." flips them off as they gasp Gordon: "How mean-spirited! You belong to the Naughty Swivel and you will lose your TV privileges, video game privileges, phone privileges, and game board privileges for two weeks!" hits Tiana Tiana: "Don't hit me!" grabs Isaiah's arm as she forces him to his room sits on the Naughty Swivel Isaiah (mumbling): "This sucks (bleep)..." Jumbo Green Smoothie Tiana: "Since Isaiah begins to swear, I gave him the Jumbo Green Smoothie." throws a pillow at Kimmy Isaiah: "I want to watch my favorite show! How can I want to watch my favorite show while you go ahead and watch crappy (bleep) Fuller House?" Kimmy: "Because I want to watch Netflix on OUR television set!" Isaiah: "Whatever, (bleep)head." [Isaiah pulls Kimmy's hair as she cries, changes Fuller House to The Umbrella Academy as he watches it] Kimmy: "Mom! Dad! She pulled my hair!" Gordon: "It's okay, sweetie." Isaiah: "(bleep) YOU! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR SIBLINGS AND YOUR PARENTS! AND GUESS WHAT, (bleep), YOU AIN'T GONNA DO JACK(bleep)!" Wilma: "Sweetie, let her watch what she wants." Isaiah: "STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE, YA (bleep)!" Gordon: "We don't say that in the house." Isaiah: "EXCEPT FOR ME!" Dining Out Isaiah's epic, scary and violent tantrum Wilma: "It was a perfect day when we were playing UNO..." Kimmy, Becca, and Zachary were playing UNO Isaiah: "Come on, win already!" is still playing it as she puts the card down to the other cards Kimmy: "UNO! I won!" Isaiah: "You won?" Becca: "Sorry, Isaiah. You lost the game." Isaiah: "But I want to win! I ran out of yellow cards because of that bimbo!" Zachary: "She's not a bimbo." Isaiah: "Yes she is!" Kimmy: "Sorry, Isaiah. Better luck next time." winks Wilma: "...until Isaiah snapped." begins to cry Kimmy: "Butthurt much?" Isaiah: "I WANT TO WIN RIGHT NOW!" [Wilma and Gordon were watching Fresh Off the Boat] Wilma: "Huh?" Isaiah: "YOU STUPID BIMBO! THIS IS ALL YOUR DUMB(bleep) FAULT!" Kimmy: "No I'm not a bimbo! I'm 12!" pinches Kimmy Kimmy: "Stop." Becca: "Leave her alone!" Isaiah: "F(bleep) YOU! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" throws UNO cards at Becca as Isaiah pushes Kimmy to the ground and attacks Kimmy by punching, kicking, hitting, and slapping her Kimmy: "STOP, ISAIAH!" begins to cry Wilma: "ISAIAH THOMAS MILTON! YOU DO NOT ATTACK YOUR SISTER!" Isaiah: "THIS IS ALL HER FAULT SHE WON! I WANT TO WIN!!" Tiana: "What's going on?" Kimmy: "Isaiah called me a bimbo, pinched me, threw UNO cards at Becca, my sister, and even attacked me!" Isaiah: "I HATE YOUR GUTS SO MUCH!" Tiana: "That's it! Naughty Swivel for you!" Isaiah: "F(bleep) YOU, DUMB SKANK!" Tiana: "I'm a skank?" Isaiah: "YES YOU ARE!" Tiana: "Naughty Swivel. NOW!" Isaiah: "NO!" Tiana: "You deserved it." Isaiah: "IT IS NOT FAIR! I DO NOT WANT TO GO! YOU ARE STUPID!" Wilma and Gordon lose their tempers DVD Meeting Tiana: "It's time for a DVD Meeting." plays the CD kids were playing outside sees a squirrel as he brings a knife Isaiah: "Heh heh. Stupid squirrel." grabs a squirrel as he threatens to slice it off Kimmy: "Don't do that to that poor squirrel!" Isaiah: "I don't care! I can do what I want!" Kimmy: "Stop, Isaiah! Don't do it!" Isaiah: "(bleep) YOU!" comes in Wilma: "YOU BETTER GET IN THE DAMN HOUSE!" Isaiah: "SHUT UP!" slaps Isaiah hands off the knife as he puts the squirrel down Isaiah vs. Tiana Tiana loses it Tiana: "Unfortunately, Gordon and Wilma, I cannot get Isaiah to change his ways. He's quite too violent for me to nip his behavior in the bud. I will be back soon, with assistance from other nannies." Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Failed Family Transcripts